Firesong Plays Boink
by LadyToFu
Summary: One shot late-night-caffeine-induced-Firesong-fic. The corrected version. WARNING... some find this story scary and/or disturbing....


*Bonk*  
  
"That hurt you know," yelled Cami at the big yellow flying object.  
  
"Pthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," it responded, glowing brighter.  
  
Cami looked up and watched it spin in circles. Around and around and around and around...  
  
"Stop it! I'm getting dizzy!"  
  
"Pthhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
"What's making you dizzy?"  
  
A sylph-slim silver haired man decked out in vivid green and orange sauntered into the room, his face covered with a gem-studded bird-like mask.  
  
"Well, it was that yellow thing. But looking at you, it doesn't seem so bad. You know Firesong, some colors really shouldn't be put together."  
  
"Oh like you would know. You never wear anything besides white." Sighed the Adept, looking more than a little annoyed. Cami had just insulted one of his favorite costumes. He'd thought the contrasting lines of color made him look sexier.  
  
"No. You don't look sexier. Just really, really bad. I'm telling you, orange and green do NOT go together. No, I don't care what Aya tells you, he's a bird. Get over it."  
  
"Well.wait a sec."  
  
"Well nothing! And I still don't get why you still wear those masks. It's just to get attention isn't it. I mean come on, we all know Darien fixed you up months ago. You know when you and he and Keisha."  
  
"How?!?!"  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Cami was overcome with maniacal laughter. Firesong watched, mouth agape, as the young boy rolled around on the floor-bright yellow mystery object spinning in the sky.  
  
"You can stop laughing anytime now." The Adept walked around the boy a few times, counting to one hundred. Then a thousand. Two thousand. Three thousand..  
  
"MUAHAHAHA. Ok." The boy suddenly stopped. He bounced on to his feet, not even a trace of amusement on his perfectly expressionless face.  
  
"Someday Herald. I'm going to figure you out someday."  
  
"NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHA." The psychotic laughter began again, but Firesong was quicker this time, clapping his elegant fingers over Cami's enormous mouth. "Mmflebbbaemm" *CHOMP*  
  
"OW!" Yelped Firesong, shaking his throbbing red fingers at the young boy prancing around the room with an oversized grin plastered on his face. "You evil little, what kind of Herald are you anyway???"  
  
"I'm not." Replied Cami, perfectly serious once again. He crossed his legs and sat down randomly, motioning Firesong to do the same. "I'll tell you a secret...MY COMPANION IS REALLY MADE OF PAPER!!!"  
  
"WHAT?" Now Firesong was confused. Plus his head hurt, the yellow thing was spinning again.  
  
"Her name is Betsy. I made her with construction paper and tape. Man, I didn't think you guys would fall for it, since I ran out of white paper half way through. HOW did you defeat Ancar again?"  
  
"Weeelll. HE didn't defeat Ancar." The random yellow spinning thing popped followed by a flash of light.  
  
"VANYEL!" shouted Cami and Firesong, jumping up together.  
  
Cami floated immediately toward him, giant hearts leaping from his eyes. "You're dreamy~"  
  
"Uh. You're not." Vanyel replied, panicking slightly as Cami floated closer and closer. Sweat drops began to form on his forehead, yet there was no exit in sight.  
  
"It's behind you." Pointed out Firesong. He wondered why the great Demonsbane couldn't find a big brown door in a tiny square white room.  
  
Vanyel turned and tried to run out the door.  
  
"No you don't! You're mine!!" Yelled Cami, snapping out of love-mode. He ran toward Vanyel, who immediately started running away. They ran in a circle around Firesong. Around and around and around and around...  
  
"OK STOP!" Yelled Firesong, falling to his knees and lowering his head into his sweaty palms. This was getting out of hand. "I'm leaving. You guys are insane. I've decided it's not worth it. Vanyel! Back to the Havens! AND Cami! Who are you anyway? You were supposed to be the great Amberdrake!"  
  
"Amberdrake? What are we? Your fantasy harem?"  
  
Firesong blushed.  
  
"That's it isn't it?!?" Cami jumped up and down in front of Firesong's nose. "Hah! Well too bad! I am Amberdrake! Or I was Amberdrake. MUAHAHA.. didn't know I was such a brat did you!?!"  
  
"AH! I can't take it anymore!!" Firesong ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He stood, leaning against the door for a second, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I told you not to mess with the Fantasmic Transmogrifier. Fantasies brought to life can be scary things," came the unusually smug voice of a particularly annoying Kestra'chern.  
  
"Shut up Silverfox," growled Firesong. 


End file.
